Hyundai Motor Company
The Hyundai Motor Company (HMC) ( , ), a division of the Hyundai Kia Automotive Group, is South Korea's largest car maker. headquartered in Yangjae-dong Seocho-gu Seoul, Korea. It is also the world's 4th largest car maker and operates the world's largest integrated automobile manufacturing facility in Ulsan, South Korea. The Hyundai logo, a slanted, stylized 'H', is symbolic of two people (the company and customer) shaking hands and its official slogan is "Drive your way". November 9, 2011 Hyundai means "modernity" in the Korean language. History A very big part of Hyundai positioning their company in the market has been their ability to support themselves. Initially, they were using old designs from Mitsubishi engines and those were the engines that were known for being unreliable and left Hyundai with a difficult reputation to overcome. Hyundai then decided they needed to design and manufacture their own engines, and they now do this entirely for themselves while other companies still buy from outside sources. With Hyundai’s success, they were able to buy out one of their competitors, Kia. Kia is also a low priced company that targeted low budget individuals, but were also known for being unreliable. Hyundai took the opportunity to buy this company and retake the entry level market segment, but also to turn around Kia’s reputation. Although Kia is still in a stage of regaining customer trust because they were only recently bought out by Hyundai, the quality of their cars has noticeably increased. Kia’s are no longer on every list for the worst car in every category, and that is thanks to Hyundai. Hyundai also has their very own financial company that serves Hyundai dealers and consumers nationwide, and is currently in the process of constructing a new testing facility in California that should be completed within the next few years. Business In 1984, after a shake-up in the Korean auto industry caused by overambitious expansion and the Asian financial crisis, Hyundai acquired rival Kia Motors. In 2000, the company established a strategic alliance with DaimlerChrysler and severed its partnership with the Hyundai Group. In 2001, the Daimler-Hyundai Truck Corporation was formed. In 2004, however, DaimlerChrysler divested its interest in the company by selling its 10.5 percent stake for $900 million. Hyundai has invested in manufacturing plants in the North America, China, India, and Turkey as well as research and development centers in Europe, North America, and Japan. In 2004, Hyundai Motor Company had $57.2 billion in sales in South Korea making it the country's second largest corporation, or chaebol. Worldwide sales in 2005 reached 2,533,695 units, an 11 percent increase over the previous year. Hyundai has set as its 2006 target worldwide sales of 2.7 million units (excluding exports of CKD kits). Hyundai motor vehicles are sold in 193 countries through some 5,000 dealerships and showrooms. After a recent survey of global automotive sales by Automotive News, Hyundai is now the sixth largest automaker in the world, surpassing Nissan, Honda, and many other major brands, selling 3,715,096 units in 2005. Hyundai in the United States Hyundai entered the United States market in 1986 with only one model, the Hyundai Excel, offered in a variety of trims and bodystyles. That year, Hyundai set a record for selling the most automobiles in its first year of business in the United States compared to any other car brand, a staggering 126,000 vehicles. Initially well received, the Excel's faults soon became apparent. Also, efforts to bring costs down made reliability suffer. With an increasingly poor reputation for quality, Hyundai sales plummeted, and many dealerships began abandoning franchises. At one point, Hyundai became the butt of many jokes and even made David Letterman's Top Ten Hilarious Mischief Night Pranks To Play In Space: #8 Paste a "Hyundai" logo on the space shuttle. CBS News Latenight Lateshow Rather than drop out of the world's largest automotive market, the parent company of Hyundai began investing heavily in the quality, design, manufacturing, and long-term research of its vehicles. It added a 10-year or 100,000 mile warranty to its vehicles sold in the United States. Over time, both quality and sales dramatically increased, and the reputation of Hyundai cars improved. In 2004, Hyundai tied with Honda for initial brand quality (quality of engine parts not factored in) in a survey/study from J.D. Power and Associates, for having 102 problems per 100 vehicles. This made Hyundai second in the industry, only behind Toyota, for initial vehicle quality. The company continued this tradition by placing third overall in J.D. Power's 2006 Initial Quality Survey, behind only Porsche and Lexus.http://www.autoweek.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20060608/FREE/60607007/1041 Hyundai continues to invest heavily in its American operations as its cars grow in popularity. In 1990, Hyundai established the Hyundai Design Center in Fountain Valley, California. The center moved to a new US$30 million facility in Irvine, California in 2003, and was renamed the Hyundai Kia Design and Technical Center (Kia is a sister brand of Hyundai). Besides the design studios, the facility also housed Hyundai America Technical Center, Inc. (HATCI, established in 1986), a subsidiary responsible for all engineering activities in the U.S. for Hyundai. Hyundai America Technical Center moved to its new 200,000-square-foot, $117 million headquarters in Superior Township, Michigan (near Ann Arbor) in 2005. Later that same year, HATCI announced that it would be expanding its technical operations in Michigan and hiring 600 additional engineers and other technical employees over a period of five years. The center also has employees in California and Alabama. Hyundai America Technical Center completed construction of its Hyundai/Kia proving ground in California City, California in 2004. The 4,300-acre facility is located in the Mojave Desert and features a 6.4-mile oval track, a Vehicle Dynamics Area, a vehicle-handling course inside the oval track, a paved hill road, and several special surface roads. A 30,000-square-foot complex featuring offices and indoor testing areas is located on the premises as well. The facility was built at a cost of $50 million. Hyundai completed an assembly plant just outside Montgomery, Alabama in 2004, with a grand opening on May 20, 2005, at a cost of $1.1 billion. It is Hyundai's second attempt at producing cars in North America (The Hyundai Auto Canada Inc. plant in Quebec closed down in 1993). At full capacity, the plant will employ 2,000 workers. Currently, the plant assembles the Hyundai Sonata and the Hyundai Santa Fe. In 2005, Hyundai allowed Ed Voyles Hyundai in Smyrna, Georgia to become the first "deaf friendly" dealership in the entire world. The staff in this dealership are able to accommodate deaf customers with the use of American Sign Language and video conferencing phones. By Nandish Dave Bribery scandal In May 2006, prosecutors in South Korea indicted Hyundai's chairman, Chung Mong Koo, on charges of embezzling company money to create a slush fund for bribing lobbyists. In June, they ordered the arrest of a former head of the financial-policy bureau of the country's Ministry of Finance, Byeon Yang Ho, on allegations of taking bribes from that fund. Also, in late June, the courts permitted Mr.Chung to be released on bail at USD 1M. Model lineup Passenger Cars *Cortina (Rebadged Ford Cortina/Ford Taunus) *Pony *Granada (Rebadged Ford Granada) *Stellar *Excel/Pony/Presto (Also sold as the Mitsubishi Precis) *Accent/Excel *Accent/Verna *Atos/Santro *Atos Prime/Santro Xing (Also sold as Dodge Atos and Kia Visto) *Scoupe *Elantra/Lantra (Pre-1995) *Avante/Elantra/Lantra *Equus/Centennial (joint project of Hyundai and Mitsubishi)http://www.sae.org/automag/global-asia/02.htm *Click/Getz *Tiburon/Coupé/Tuscani *Matrix/Lavita *Sonata *Grandeur (joint project of Hyundai and Mitsubishi) *Grandeur XG/XG300/XG350 *Grandeur/Azera *Dynasty *Hyundai Santamo (Rebadged Mitsubishi Chariot) (Originally produced by Hyundai Precision Industry) SUVs and Vans *HD1000 (Minibus/Porter) *Entourage (Similar to the Kia Sedona) *Hyundai Galloper (Rebadged Mitsubishi Pajero) (Originally produced by Hyundai Precision Industry) *Grace (1st generation was a rebadged Mitsubishi Delica) *H-100/Grace/Porter *Porter (1st generation was a rebadged Mitsubishi Delica) *Santa Fe *Trajet *H-1/Satellite/Starex/Libero/H-200 *Terracan *Tucson *Hyundai Santro Xing *Veracruz Commercial Vehicles *Hyundai Vison & 3ton Truck *Hyundai 5ton Truck *Hyundai Mighty(Rebadged Mitsubishi Canter/Mitsubishi FE) *Hyundai Mighty II *Hyundai e-Mighty *Hyundai Chorus *Hyundai County & e-County *Hyundai 4.5ton & 5ton Truck(Rebadged Mitsubishi FK) *Hyundai Truck (8ton~25ton Truck)(Rebadged Mitsubishi Super Great) *Hyundai Super Truck 5ton/4.5ton(HD Series) *Hyundai Super Truck(HD Series) *Hyundai Mega Truck *Hyundai New Power Truck *Hyundai Aero Town *Hyundai Aero City *Hyundai Super Aero City *Hyundai Aero (Rebadged Mitsubishi MS) *Hyundai HD160 *Hyundai HD170 *Hyundai RB *Hyundai FB * HM 1620 urban bus * HM 1630 suburban bus Hyundai in pop culture * In an episode of The Simpsons, Superintendent Chalmers was upset when someone stole the "H" logo off of his "dream car": a 1979 Honda Accord hatchback. So, he and Principal Skinner tried unsuccessfully replacing it by stealing an "H" logo off of a Hyundai that belonged to one of the bullies on the show. * In the Family Guy episode, "Mr. Saturday Knight", The Black Knight catches his girlfriend Madeleine flirting with Peter, and angrily orders her to "Go wait in the Hyundai!". Later, in that same episode, Peter was able to defeat the Black Knight in a jousting contest while Peter's friend, Mort Goldman, tows away the Black Knight's Hyundai in anger. Tom Tucker gets the Black Knight distracted when he says in the announcer booth "to the owner of a yellow Hyundai, your car is being towed." * In an episode of Farscape, Moya is being pursued by a Peacekeeper Raptor. When informed of the pursuer's maximum speed, John Crichton responds "The thing's a Hyundai, let's smoke 'em." * In a Friends episode , Rachel Green mocks Ross Geller's decision not to chip into their lottery syndicate by stating if they win, they'll all be taking their helicopters "up to the Cape" for the weekend, while Ross is left "loading up the Hyundai" (mimicking him in a slow, depressed tone). * Kanye West's song "Gold Digger" has the following, self explanatory lyric "I know somebody payin child support for one of his kids, His baby momma's car and crib is bigger than his, You will see him on TV Any Given Sunday, Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai" External Links Category:Companies Category:Hyundai